Tearing Scream
by TakaoDevil
Summary: (PKer/Red Player) Takao Horigome never knew what he wanted to be when he grew strong and mature, One day a game called Sword Art Online was created and he figured it may help him uncover his mask to show him what he was destined to be.. the results were unexpected.. to say the least. {Some Chapters will be added onto} (Game-Aftermath)
1. Prologue

**This chapter is the prologue. I** **am SnowyMoose the author of this story, I know that there isn't much in some chapters and some stuff might not be tensed right but I'm going to revamp this later on as currently I am trying to get the story mostly finished before cleaning up and adding to chapters. Thanks for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy it and enjoy it much more in the future!**

I wake up in the morning smelling the fresh dew on the grass as the squirrels rustle around the trees.

I try to steady myself as I lurch my body out of the bed. As I finally manage to get out of bed I start slowly pacing towards the door while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I move along the hallway deep in my thoughts I am greeted by my Mom as she is carrying laundry down to the basement.

I finally manage to steady myself enough to go down the stairs as I grab my favourite cereal.

I grab a bowl and pour my cereal into it, Mmm I'm almost drooling over how good the smell of this is.

I grab the milk and pour it in as I have in the past of my life every morning.

I start to slowly eat my cereal and think about today because it seems.. different.

Today is 6th of September of 2026, 4 years after the original SAO accident, I was 15 when it first happened and I had been one of the first to log into the game.

They told me that would constantly invite strangers over to pray and hope for the trapped inside and for me.

I had trained in the game and had constantly built up my strength at lower levels and by the second year I was with the Lead Group.

I always had been a nice guy who constantly was mugged for gold and had lost most of it to criminal guilds, but on June 7th 2023 everything changed that day, that was the day I became strong.

**A.N: I had to do math in this one and I tried to subtly imply the date of the timeline, but honestly this took SOO LONG**

**and I edited so much shtuff to make it not sound cheesy.**

**By the way if your new to the site there is more as I currently have produced more chapters other than this you can access it at the bottom**  
**right of this page.**

**Oh and thanks Guest for reviewing my story, Just wanted to point out It's a metaphor, yeah.. Thanks.**

**Also, I'm way to lazy to change Gold into Cor because I don't feel like it so I'm sorry if that displaces your canon feeling.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Day of the Strong

I grab my health crystal to refill my hp meter as a scar embeds itself from my cheek down to my ribcage as my hp gauge bleeps from going from green to yellow. I start to heal.

I hear the words "Stupid","Idiot", and "Little boy". I grab my sword and attempt to get up but before long I am kicked over and my sword is destroyed.

I hear whispering between two siblings beside me. "I just want to see our family again" sobbed the smaller sibling before the larger one spoke "I do too Rebecca but we must survive if we are to see the

light of the world again". Suddenly, my pain subsided and I grabbed my broken sword with anger and yelled with the energy I had reserved for this moment "You cannot barge in here while I AM HERE!"

The orange players looked at their party leader as he nodded, they jumped towards me.

The siblings were screaming not because blood had been spilled over them but my blade had regrown and was burning.

I couldn't feel the heat from the blade as It felt like it was second nature to feel fire beside my flesh.

The members yelled as they scrambled towards me, I realized that speech of the siblings had unlocked something in me.

I held onto the newly forged blade as it duplicated into two swords, I picked up the other blade and jumped as high as I could.

I flung myself towards the guild as they were all bleeding and burning to death from my hand.

The leader started to run but I grinned as I whipped my sword into his leg pinning him to the ground.

"Now then" I spoke, "Would you mind telling me your guild's name?". "Never" he spoke right before I slammed my second sword into his chest.

"S-Silver Hawk-ks" he stuttered out as he cried in pain. "Thank you" I spoke as I duplicated one more sword and stabbed it as hard as I could through his head.

I then turned around with my eyes closed and opened my eyes to see everyone panicking as I turned around.

I slowly moved my eyes towards my indicator beside my name. It was orange.

"Y-your a player-killer now.." stuttered a woman. "Yes, I know" I responded.

I turned around and opened the door, I stopped for a moment and left.

My name was glorified on the news in-game and around conversations of what I had done.

People whispered, were scared and angry when I walked by, If anyone walked towards me I would flash my sword.

This time a man walked up to me angry and didn't take my threat.

"So you've got some balls coming into town alone, huh?" He spoke as he spat in my face.

"Your the one who has enough balls to come towards me" I responded.

He was pissed off by the response and grinned and said "How about we duel then, Purple Devil" as he said my alias in a "cute baby" tone.

He challenged me to a duel and I accepted. He charged at me with his pathetic +10 sword.

I ignited my swords and blocked his attack easily, kicking him away.

He then activated a dash skill in which I dodged around easily with my passive called «Fade» which allows me to move faster than anything at the cost of my own stamina.

I threw one of my sword into the air which then floated beside me as I grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"Not so tough now are you?" I said and grinned and my mask painted a smile onto itself.

My floating sword stabbed itself into his chest burning and paralyzing him.

Spectators were shocked at how evil I was and I finally grabbed the sword and pulled it out to reveal that I had burnt his chest.

"Now, run along with your rabbit friends and tell them how 'easy' a fight I was" I spoke as the smile on my mask grinned even more.

I sheathed my swords and started to walk through the path the crowd was creating for me.

I could hear the sobs of the man behind me as I walked towards a town with a safezone.

I read the news very slowly and carefully: Bloody fight just outside town, «Purple Devil» kills muggers.

So I guess everyone now knows of my victory, "Time to move" I spoke to myself as I donned my hood and wore my mask that showed a purple "bandit" mask over my mouth and nose.

Living up to my criminal name known as "Purple Devil" was all I could think about now that I was infamous for killing.

A.N: I changed some stuff around to make it flow much better than the previous version


	3. Chapter 2: The Price of Money

I walk along floor 42 and I notice the stone is rough and uneven beneath my feet making me question more and more if I should keep my head down.

I hear yells of friendship and challenges, I think about how far I am from the lead group inching closer and closer to them every day. I keep my head down to not cause attention from the chattering players nearby.

Suddenly, a small girl beside me grabs me and asks me If I have any gold to spare for her meal that she hasn't had in days.

I look above her to read her name: Yumi

"So, what happened to you to make you not being able to afford food?" I asked with disbelief. "Them" she sadly pointed at a small group of battle-torn men. A strange desire ignited inside of me, "Wait here" I said to her as I unsheathed my swords and dragged them along the rough stone striding over to the group of men. "What's your problem" one man asked confusingly. I looked over to the bag of gold that one of the men were carrying.

"You want a taste of being rich? Sure, here have a bite!" The man roars, he swung his sword with all his might in my direction.

I block his attack and stab him in the neck just enough to see it go fully through, he made gurgling noises just before he collapsed, paralyzed to the ground.

His sword clatters to the ground making everyone in the town look towards me to see what was going on.

My mask grinned more as I started heading towards the bag carrier but I was stopped for a brief moment by the two other men.

They yelled as they charged towards me, I crouched and spun paralyzing them from their kneecaps.

I threw one of my swords into the bag carrier's leg to pin him down like I had done before.

He began to cry as I raised my sword above my head. "Stop" a voice echos, confusing the spectators watching the battle.

It was Yumi, "I don't want anymore blood shed over this" She spoke as everyone began to whisper into each other's ears.

"All right" I said as I grab the bag of gold and toss it to her. "Thanks..for everything" She said, she began to walk away.

I sheathed my swords and began to follow her out of town. Near MirrorGlass Lake she spoke "Why are you still here?"

"I.." I pause searching for a word, "I want to protect you" I spoke out. "Why?" She asks curiously.

"Because, I like you..ok? but not in a love kind of way I just don't want to see you die." I stuttered out.

"Ok, but first" She said as she strikes me on my mask with a slap.

I try to act hurt but she knows it's fake.

"Now come on, let's get going I need to buy MYSELF a new house." She spoke irritatedly.

"Oh, brother" I sighed as we continued to walk in the moonlit path.


	4. Chapter 3: Would you kindly?

It's been a week since I met her, I've noticed many characteristics about her like how she only has only a few male friends and the rest are all woman.

After all, Who wouldn't want to be friends with a cute little girl? Something inside me told me that she needed protecting as she couldn't do it herself

and so far it's not bad as it takes my mind off everything. No one dares to go near the infamous «Purple Devil» after what happened last time when I

met her. Today she wants to go the market for some famous sweet rolls, Why she wants those expensive small food is the least of my concerns the only thing I care about is protecting her and escorting here where she wants. I've taught her plenty of things already ranging from physical skills to mental skills.

"Hey Yumi, When we get back do you want to duel me?" I ask. "I want to eat the sweet rolls first" She answered giving me a sad look.

"Sure" I respond and She smiles for the first time I've seen this week, We walk to a player stall featuring a drooling bunch of men and woman hanging over the stall looking at the sweet rolls.

Yumi pushes through the crowd and pays the player gold but I cannot see the amount of gold the sweet rolls were.

Yumi grabs the sweet rolls and begins to come back towards me, A man suddenly grabs the sweet rolls trying to steal them from her.

I walk towards him and ask him "Do you know who I am?" "No, but apparently your name is «TakTak»" He responds trying not to laugh at my name.

"Do you know this name?" I ask again, I go to my inventory and don my hood and mask. My name above my head is replaced with «Purple Devil».

Everyone looks surprised and scared at these sudden turn of events, I raise my fist and punch him straight across the face.

Right after I do so I sweep him off his feet for him to land hard on his back. I equip my sword to ignite it and touch his chest for him to yell out in pain

I stop after 5 seconds of him yelling, "That'll teach you" I respond with my mask grinning.

I pick up the sweet rolls and carry them over to Yumi, "Let's go" I say strictly.

We walk out of town back towards the house with the crowds making a path for us.

Later that day, I recieve a PM.

Subject: Offer PK Guild

Author: PoH

Message: I see you like to kill, I like that. I have been following you for quite some time, would you like to join Laughing Coffin? You will recieve a massive gold payment per contract and a high rank upon joining.

[Reply] -[Archive]- [Delete] 

I felt like asking Yumi but I didn't know how she would respond to it.

So I hit archive so I could answer it later.

This could change my stance with Yumi, I need to be close to her at all times.


	5. Chapter 4: Stretchy Situations

According to the in-game clock the time is 9:15, 15 minutes before Yumi's bed time.

"Yumi!" I call hoping getting her attention, "Y-aaah" she asks with a big yawn.

"Get ready for bed..please." I ask nicely hoping for her to obey.

"Sure.." She says energyless, Walking towards her room to change into her pajamas.

I wait outside her door, after a minute of silence I hear the words "Takao, could you help me tie my hair?"

"Umm.." I look around trying not to look worried "Sure" I respond.

She turns around and hands me a hair band.

I fumble around with the hair band at first to see how it moves and stretches, Yumi finds this funny and giggles. I look at

the hair band carefully as I grab her hair and try to move it into place but every time I try to do this it pinches her and she doesn't look impressed.

I finally figure out how to put it on correctly and it snaps on to her hair tight.

"Finally" she sighs as she strides into her bed, I begin to walk out of the room but tonight she speaks up.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asks, "Yes." I respond with a smile.

I walk back into the room and slide into the bed with her.

She smiles and I smile back, I clear my throat and begin.

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Kayaba Akihiko.

This man developed the NerveGear and the world we are in now,

This man decided it was the best for us to stay in here to learn about why he made this world and the NerveGear.

No one still knows what the reason is yet but I plan to find out with you."

She smiles and hugs me the tightest she could, I smile and hug her back.

"Could you.." She chokes on the words, "Stay with me tonight? I've had nightmares" She finally spoke as her emotion went dim.

"Yes" I spoke with my best smile, her eyes and mouth opened with joy.

I turned off the lights, and who knows what the morning will bring.


	6. Chapter 5: The truth of the befriended

I wake up with the virtual sun burning out my eye socket with its intense flare, "Morning!" She says loudly and brings over bread with cream on it.

I almost drool with the smell of the cream right infront of me, I take the bread from her and quickly eat it enjoying every smack of my mouth.

She giggles and leaves the room, leaving me to change. I take my time to walk down the stairs and equip my cloak and mask, "I'm off to meet someone!" I yell to her. I exit the house and close the door behind me, I begin to walk on the path towards Vaghnhousen the closest town to us.

I find a pebble on the road as I begin to kick it forward and repeat multiple times before someone stops it.

"PoH I presume?" I look up to see a tall man glaring down onto me. "Yes, I see you have accepted your offer as a Field Insurgent" He spoke with a grin.

He hands me a piece of paper presumably my first contract, and spoke the two words I've known to do for so long "Kill them".

I nodded and rushed back to the house to hear talking inside the house, I remove my mask and cloak and put on formal clothes before entering.

I open the door and I see a guy and a girl talking to Yumi, "Who are you people?" I asked with a glare.

"Oh, were friends of Yumi's.. Who are you?" a girl named "Mitts" asked.

"Pu-TakTak" I respond, The guy named "Sec" responded with "So are you a friend, or sibling?"

"I'm a-" I said but YumiYumi interjected with "He is my brother" She smiled and giggled.

"Oh really?" Sec spoke with a smile, "We must really get going" spoke Mitts.

Sec walked by me and whispered "Meet me outside" .

I turn and speak "Yumi, Could you cook those sweet rolls? We never had a chance to eat them." I say trying to sound delightful.

"Sure!" She speaks up with joy, and runs into the kitchen.

I walk to the door and open it and beside my health bar I see a new icon called «Paralyzed».

I suddenly drop unable to move as I am dragged away by my two captors.

When I wake I am chained to a wall unable to move, I see one girl in front of me named Kopuff.

"The oh-so tough big brother barges in and stops our plan" She speaks with a laugh.

I try to break the chains but they won't budge, "You really think you can break those? Those are made from only the finest «Crystallite» in this entire

world." She laughs with a huge grin on her face. "You wouldn't be able to break those even if you were a higher level and even so I could execute right

now." She laughs maniacally. I fake a scared look on my face to see if she would respond, She comes closer and grabs my lips and squeezes them and

says "Does the big brother need some help? awww" with a huge grin. I launch my feet back and thrust them at her knocking her down and I yell in

pain as the chains try to settle me down with pain, My hands begin to ignite and burn the «Crystallite» shackles right off me. I fall from the elevated

position and kick her several times to buy myself time. I grab my swords and run towards the house, I was still hot from burning off the shackles as I

ran towards the house. Am I still experiencing the heat from before or is there a new flame?


	7. Chapter 6: The Unknown is Inside

I drag my hands along the leather sheathes of my swords in case of trouble,

I begin to sprint wondering what I'm feeling. I sprint back to the house and It's burning to the ground.

I jump towards the house and search around for Yumi. I check my friend's list. She isn't.. there..

I begin to cry and have flashbacks of the times I've helped her.

Buying those sweet rolls, tying her hair and just.. meeting her, all for this to happen.

I sob amidst the fire, the water evaporates once it hits the burning hot ground.

"So this is pain" I speak out to myself now grinning, I stand up and walk out of the wreckage.

"Pain can be tolerated" I said hoarse under my breath as I grinned more.

I began to walk towards the center of the burning mound of a house.

I kept walking towards the kitchen to pick up the gold from the safe.

I stop in my tracks as my head feels fuzzy.

I shake my head and imagine Yui smiling, playing and laughing around in the house and with me.

I grab my head a yell out in pain, I feel her warmth of her hand in my imagination and get up.

_No, she must be alive there has to be a reason_ for this I think to my self.

I open the safe and take the remaining gold from it, feeling bad about taking her money.

I walk out from the rubble and begin to walk to the nearest town so I can upgrade my weapons.

I walk into «Liz's Smith Shop» and walk to the counter, I rest on the counter eagerly waiting for the shopkeeper.

A small girl appears and asks "What would you like to request?" She spoke with a yawn suggesting she hadn't had a customer in a while today.

"Upgrade these to +40" I spoke and put two blades on the table, She looked at me puzzled and finally spoke "Why two weapons? Have someone special?" She giggled.

"No, I use both of them why do you ask?" I spoke, "But.. That's not possible only Kir- The Black Swordsman can dual wield" She spoke amazed.

"Oh?" I asked as I checked my menu for the dual wield skill but It wasn't there.

"Maybe it transferred my real life talents into this?" I asked her still looking amazed.

She shook her head and just said "Anyway, let me upgrade these."

_An hour later..._

"Here" She laid them out on the table with the information on the swords glowing in my face.

«Eternal Rest»

"So that's what they are called" I whispered to myself.

«+40 D» «MAX OH»

Accept Changes?

Y/N

I press Y and the swords disappear and are added to my inventory.

"Thanks" I say and walk out the door not looking back, because I need to reach this Black Swordsman.

It's my destiny to defeat him, In a fight not to the death but by honor.

**A.N: I'm so sorry I delayed so hard on the chapter I'll try to work on it more but I've got projects so I have a lot of work ahead of me.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Update Log

**A.N: I am so sorry this took around 2 months, I've been caught up in school and plotting out what I want Takao to become, Thanks for reading :).  
****/EDIT: Happy New Year everyone!**

It's been a month since Yumi died, I still hear her laughter and see her face smiling everytime I see someone of her age.  
Sometimes, I think about what I've done, who've lives I've ended and who's lives will end by my blade.  
I feel guilty, but not for the people I've killed but for the ones I should have saved.  
After her death I became obessed with reaching the Front Lines so I can fight the Black Swordsman.  
I've begun to level and clear floors faster than the Front Lines.. I'm catching up.  
Honestly, If we want to get out of this game they need to slow down their pace, They're panicking and rushing to ideas just like Day One.

I'm traveling towards them and soon, I'll show them all who the most powerful player is.


	9. Chapter 8: The Long Sleep

**A/N: It's been so long, I doubt I have the effort in me to finish this story, and I care less about SAO and more about other hobbies.  
I was only reminded of this existing because of a email of a few users favoring it, Thanks :).**

Finally, after a month of traveling, I made it to them.  
They sat by a fountain inside of Town, smiling and giggling while a young girl whom I've never heard about before sat beside them.  
Everyone walked around them waving in full combat gear, I was unsure what to make of it.

I slowly walked up to them before stopping as The Black Swordsman faced me with a frown.

"You." He spoke loudly and pointed towards me, garnering the attention of passerbyers.

The red-haired girl turned to me looking confused and asks The Black Swordsman quietly.

"Whose that guy?" She asks him and he responds as he stands up from the fountain with a very angry expression.

"The Purple Devil" He says as he stares at me.

I chuckle and turn on the reputation marker to showcase the red gem floating above my head.

Everyone around me looks in horror as they see the red gem dangling over me and start screaming names like "Player-killer, Murderer", and "Red".

I chuckle and everyone slowly quickly quiets down as I draw my blades.

The girl yells the name "Kirito" as he draws his blade, so I now know his true name.

He responds back with "Asuna, I can do this." towards the red-headed girl, as the smaller girl cowers behind her.

We ready our weapons and prepare to fight until one cannot take the pain anymore.


End file.
